Leprechauns
| image = | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = None | sub-groups = None | films = Leprechaun; Leprechaun 2; Leprechaun 3; Leprechaun 4: In Space; Leprechaun in the Hood; Leprechaun: Back 2 tha Hood | programs = | books = | comics = Leprechaun Movie Special; Leprechaun | first appearance = Leprechaun (1993) }} Leprechauns are mythological creatures of Irish folklore. Though they are generally regarded as benevolent and cheerful fellows, one leprechaun in particular, has been known to wreak havoc, gleefully slaughtering any who might covet his beloved pot of gold. Origins Leprechauns are diminutive, fairie-like creatures, known for possessing some small measure of mystical ability and have a tendancy towards mischievious, prankish behavior. Their greatest concern is their pot of gold which, as legend tells it, can be found at the end of a rainbow. Some stories posit that a leprechaun has the ability to grant a human three wishes. This ability is not unlike that of the Middle Eastern djinn, who likewise is bound to grant three wishes to those who discover him. Whether there is any supernatural correlation however between leprechauns and the djinn is unknown. in film The most promiment example of leprechauns in film is the unnamed leprechaun featured in the eponymous Leprechaun film series. Played by Warwick Davis, he was introduced in the initial film, Leprechaun in 1993 and appeared in five sequel projects titled, Leprechaun 2, Leprechaun 3, Leprechaun 4: In Space, Leprechaun in the Hood and lastly, Leprechaun: Back 2 tha Hood. The first two films are the only installments in the series that were released theatrically in the United States. The subsequent films were all released in the direct-to-video market. More than a thousand years ago, the leprechauns of the world were summoned by a king to protect his gold from those who would try to steal it. After the death of the king the Leprechauns returned to their places of origin, all except one, who remained in the mortal world, and through the ages slowly became corrupted and obsessed with the treasure he still guarded. Leprechaun: Back 2 tha Hood Ages passed and the leprechaun was freed from imprisonment when a man named Dan O'Grady plundered his pot of gold. The leprechaun followed Mister O'Grady and his wife back to the United States. He killed Mrs. O'Grady, but Dan managed to trap the leprechaun, sealing it inside of a wooden crate, which he warded with a four-leaf clover. So long as the clover remained intact, the leprechaun was unable to escape. Years passed until a dim-witted man named Ozzie opened the crate after hearing the luring pleas of the leprechaun. Free, and anxious to reclaim his gold, the leprechaun went on a killing spree, murdering people through savage and unconventional means. His violence only came to an end when a man named Alex used a slingshot to propel the leprechaun backward into a well. A boy named Nathan sealed the well with a four-leaf clover and the leprechaun was trapped once again. Leprechaun (1993) in television in books in comics A one-shot limited collector's edition comic adaptation of the Leprechaun film was published in 1993 by Trimark Pictures and Vidmark Entertainment. In 2009, Bluewater Productions published a three-issue Leprechaun comic book series based on the film franchise. All three issues were collected in the Leprechaun trade paperback. Notes & Trivia Due to its staple in Irish folklore, leprechauns are often associated with St. Patrick's Day. People celebrating the holiday will often dress up in classical leprechaun attire which includes green breeches, a frock coat and buckled hat and shoes. See also External Links * Leprechauns at Wikipedia * Leprechaun at AMG * Leprechaun at TCM * Leprechaun at IMDB * Leprechaun at Wikipedia * Leprechaun at Retro Junk * Leprechaun at KillerMovies * Leprechaun at the Flesh Farm References ---- Category:Leprechaun